memory
by i-am-hungry
Summary: A laviXlenalee oneshot. Tyki has kidnapped Lenalee and Lavi is going to save her, right?


Hello ^.^

this is my first LaviXlenalee oneshot uploaded here XD

no offence but i dont even know why i write these, im not font of the pairing itself.

(LAVI IS MINE!!! D)

anyway i hope you enjoy it.

theres a sequal coming up W

Disclaimer: all the characters within this fic does not belong to me!!! they belong to Katsura Hoshino!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is she?" Lavi demanded.

"Who?" the Noah teased, knowing the answer.

"LENALEE!"

"Oh that girl with the innocence? She's fine. She's with me. " Tyki smiled and lit a cigarette, taking a deep breath of tobacco.

"Give her back." Lavi gritted his teeth. As tobacco smoke hit his face, filled his nostrils and blocked out his sense of smell.

"You want to see her so badly?" he asked, again, knowing the answer. He clicked his fingers. The sound echoed around the large ballroom, decorated with stage, crystal chandelier and empty rows of vacant seats.

"Tyki?" a voice called out, it had a musical tone to it, like the tinkling of a music box.

"Lenalee!" Lavi knew her voice anywhere despite the change in tone.

"Come here my precious." Tyki smiled, arms outstretched.

Lenalee appeared from the shadows.

She had her hair down. It tumbled in waves down her back, reflecting the light of the chandelier. She wore a simple back dress that fanned outwards, stopping knee-length. She wore no shoes. Yet what hurt Lavi the most were Lenalee's eyes. They were blank, no emotion at all. They were like stones, set into their sockets, standing out from her pale skin.

She stumbled over to Tyki, her movement seemed robotic, jerky as if something was restraining her. She fell into his chest breathing in the familiar scent of cigarettes.

"Tyki…" she murmured, burying her face in to Tyki's black suit. Tyki put a protective arm around her.

"She likes me. Doesn't she?" smoke swirled into the air.

"Tyki. Who-who's that?" she asked, gesturing over at the anonymous figure. Lavi's eyes went wide. Not with fear but with pain.

"Take a look wont you? Be adventurous, hmmm." Tyki nudged the girl forward. She stumbled and fell into Lavi's arms.

"Lenalee…" he murmured, restraining his tears as he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. But all he could smell was tobacco.

"Who are you?" Lenalee asked in that musical tone. The question was like a knife through Lavi's heart. He tightened his grip on Lenalee, not wanting to let go.

"I'm Lavi, don't you remember me?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Come here my little butterfly." Tyki mused gesturing for Lenalee to return.

Lavi couldn't refuse, he didn't want Lenalee hurt, for all he knew, the Noah could do anything. He loosened his grip and Lenalee fumbled for balance and slowly, stiffly made her way over to Tyki.

"No I don't want to loose her again." Lavi told himself. With that he grabbed Lenalee's hand. Lenalee looked back, her cold eyes staring straight through him.

"Ahhh, I knew something like this would happen." Tyki took another draw of his cigarette, "That's why," he smiled, "I retained her fighting ability!"

Before Lavi could contemplate the words he felt impact. Right in the gut, Lenalee had kicked him. Her innocence had activated. The heels dug into his stomach. But Lavi couldn't fight back. Not against the person that meant the most in the world to him. Another flying kick caused him to fly across the room and he hit the wall with a loud thump. Clouds of plaster dust flew in all directions and lingered in the air.

"Why?" Lavi staggered. He didn't even make it up and another kick in the face hit him. His body was like a limp rag doll.

Lavi felt useless, "What have you done?!" Lavi shouted, "Return her to me! GIVE LENALEE BACK!"

Tyki just shrugged, "I didn't really do anything special, just reconstructed the girl's memory. Anyway, there's no point in asking for me to give it back when she's punching the lights out of you." He tapped his cigarette and the ashes fell onto the ground.

Lavi continued to be battered. Flying into the majestic paintings and crashing into the seats. Lenalee showed no signs of stopping, nor any signs of regret. Her cold eyes continued to stare straight through.

Finally, she landed softly on the marble floor, heels clicking. Lavi staggered up again. He hadn't raised a hand at Lenalee. He couldn't.

Tyki had just finished his cigarette, he paused for a second, deciding what to do. Then he looked up,

"Kill him."

Lenalee was ready to pounce. But she didn't move.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill him!" a demonic smile passed over Tyki's face.

Lavi finally came to realization with the situation, if Lenalee was ordered. She would do it.

"Why. Why wont my – body move?" Lenalee asked. There was more panic than the musical tune.

Lavi's eyes widened.

***

"Lavi! Lavi!" Allen's voice rang down the hall. Lavi looked up from his papers.

"What is it?" Lavi asked seeing the troubled expression on Allen's face.

"Lenalee she-"

Lavi was already down the hall, heading for the first aid.

"Lenalee?" the nurse commented, looking suspiciously at Lavi, "She got a slight hit in the head and has amnesia. So advise you to see her late – "

"Where do you think I could find her?" Lavi cut in, shortening the details.

Displeased, the nurse told him where she was.

Carefully, he opened the door.

Lenalee turned around her eyes alert yet indifferent.

"Hello." She said unsurely, putting down the paintbrush she was holding. Her head was bandaged, but looking at it. It didn't seem as bad as people had said. Lavi breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's your name?" she asked, half smiling.

"Lavi." Lavi replied simply, pulling himself a seat, "What are you doing there?" he pointed at the canvas sitting in front of Lenalee.

"I'm painting s picture of my emotions." She looked at Lavi with her large eyes and continued without him even asking, "These are feelings within me right now. White for that emptiness of not knowing. Yellow for happiness. Blue for sadness. Red for anger. " she depicted, pointing to each of the colours relevant. Lavi noticed that the canvas was practically white, with blue splotches, flecks of red and barley visible, a tiny dot of yellow.

It hurt Lavi to see that Lenalee was unhappy, feeling emptiness. So he tried to cheer her up. He took out a piece of paper and drew on it. Lenalee leaned forward with interest. He drew what seemed to be a stick figure of Lenalee and him holding hands.

"There!" he pulled the page from underneath his fingers.

Blood poured from the paper cut he had just made, "Ow!" Lavi flailed in pain.

"Ah!" Lenalee grabbed Lavi's hand. And despite her amnesia she sucked the wound. Lavi stared, dazed.

Lenalee stopped, realizing what she had done, she went red, "I'm sorry! Its…umm… it's just…" she waved her hands to exaggerate her regret.

Lavi smiled, "It's ok."

Lenalee paused, she looked away embarrassed and fiddled with her skirt, "It's just, well, now I faintly remember some one telling me something. They said that there were two types of memory. The memory of the mind. The memory of the body. The mind is important, yet so is the body, and sometimes, when the mind forgets. The body remembers. So maybe, just maybe, my body is remembering for me. Maybe you're someone very precious to me." She blushed even more.

Lavi smiled, happy to know. He gently picked up Lenalee's hand brushed his lips against it. "Maybe so…" he agreed.

***

Lavi took advantage of the confusion and leaped. He wrapped his hands around Lenalee, embracing her, "Your mind doesn't remember, so your body will remember for you. I will too! I'll remember and remind you when you forget. So please, don't forget me…" he cried, "Your Lenalee! And nothing will ever change that! Your body will remember! Remember the warmth of your friends! I'll be there to provide that warmth!"

Lenalee was frozen in place.

"Lavi…" she whispered, "I won't forget, nor will I ever." She hugged him back, "So please. Don't cry."

The two embraced, in the silence of each other's presence. They didn't see the Noah slink away into the shadows. Nor did they hear anything else as they stared in to each others eyes.

"I'm home" Lenalee whispered, and leaned forward.

"Welcome back." Lavi replied.

Their lips brushed against each other.

Forever knowing that they would remember each other.


End file.
